oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Roxanne
, | occupation = | residence = Various Marine Bases | alias = | epithet = Daughter of The Demon | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | relatives = Valentine B. Carter (Adoptive Father) | age = 20 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = September 4th | height = 5'9" | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Valentine Roxanne is a Marine . The daughter of a prostitute and an unknown father, she was abandoned and grew up in poverty. She was rescued from a war torn island by Valentine B. Carter, when she was 14. She could barely move but Valentine raised her up himself in his spare time, both training her and helping her lead a bright new life. Roxanne became his adopted daughter and found herself making more and more progress. Unlike her adopted father she isn't as easygoing, being quite headstrong in some cases but still resorting to her father's mannerisms. She ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bakeneko, giving her the power to become the legendary beast. She is also sometimes referred to as the Daughter of The Demon, being the adopted daughter of the Red Devil himself. Appearance Personality Relationships Marines= Valentine B. Carter: Ernest: Bambina: Naosaki Jun: |-| Pirates= |-| Other= Abilities and Powers As a Captain of the Marines, Roxanne commands a certain level of respect. She has the authority to command all those below her rank as well as some of those within her rank. Her orders are also usually followed by even higher ranked marines on occasion, due to fear of her adopted father. Physical Prowess Martial Arts Weapon Proficiency Devil Fruit Techniques Haki Busoshoku Haki Roxanne is extremely skilled in the use of Bososhuko Haki. With this power she is able to create an invisible armor around herself. This armor can defend against seriously powerful attacks, though with enough force or a more powerful haki user it can be broken. She can also extend this haki to her weapons. This invisible armor gives her the ability to hit users of logia and some paramecia fruits. She can use this to hit their actual body, negating one of the huge advantages of a logia. *'Busoshoku: Koka': Roxanne is capable of using this technique to enhance her haki. With it she can harden various parts of her body, giving them a black coloring and severely increasing the strength and durability on those parts of her. Kenbunshoku Haki Roxanne is a skilled practitioner of Kenbunshoku Haki. With this power she is able to sense the world around her, particularly living things. With this power Roxanne can sense people extremely far away from her and even see people concealed by objects. She does this by seeing their aura and using that to follow them. History Early Life Roxanne was born on an island of pirates. A scummy hole in the world that took in good people and spat them out as dust. She never knew her father, he was just a man that slept with her mother. When she was born her mother gave her to an orphanage, thinking a baby would only slow down her business as a prostitute. Roxanne grew up in the orphanage for most of her life, eating what scraps she could get and playing with the other children. however when she was 14 a large band of pirates attacked the island, blowing the town to rubble with their cannons and devil fruits. The marines arrived to clean up the mess when she was found by one of them, Valentine B. Carter. The man picked her up from the ground, asking her if she wanted a better life. He offered her a place at his side in the marines, a life where she would never starve again and where she could take down all those pirates that harmed her. All the man asked was for her soul in return. Seeing any alternative to her own situation as an improvement she agreed, forming a contract with the demon in exchange for a better life. Tools Quotes Roleplays Major Battles Trivia *Like her adopted father she enjoys wine. *She adopted Valentine's last name as her own, since she was never given one. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users